Telematic communication units (TCU's), include devices such as cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDA's), Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, and on-board Vehicle Communication Units (VCU's). When used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network (WAN), such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system, TCU's have made it possible for a person to send and receive voice communications, data transmissions, and facsimile (FAX) messages from virtually anywhere on earth. Such communication is initiated at the TCU when it is turned on, or by entering a phone number to be called, or in many cases, by pressing a preprogrammed button on the TCU or speaking a voice command causing the TCU to automatically complete the process of dialing the number to be called. A radio communication link may be established between the TCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN near the TCU.
In cellular telephone systems, a node is commonly referred to as a “cellular base station.” Once a radio communication link between the TCU and the cellular base station has been established, the base station may utilize a combination of additional cellular stations, conventional telephone wire line networks, and possibly even satellite systems to connect the TCU to the number to be called.
Prior to the TCU being permitted access to a communication system however, it must first be activated. Typically, TCU activation requires that activation attribute information (information specific to each telematic device) is hand keyed into each device or its associated devices by hand through the intervention of a device vendor. The activation attribute information may be provided to the vendor by retrievable data within the device, from information found on the device, and by hard copy data provided with the device. Since this information must be compiled, listed, and shipped to the vendor prior to activation, inaccurate or lost data may occur.
Some TCU's may also require activation over multiple service providers, such as a TCU used in conjunction with a wireless communication services provider and a mobile vehicle communication system (MVCS), or may require activation in communication with associated optional equipment. The mobile vehicle communication system may offer such services to the TCU user as navigation, providing location and destination information, roadside assistance, and may additionally offer aid in the motor vehicles operation. These services may be provided by Over-the-air Service Provisioning (OTASP), and are offered to the customer by the service provider using the wireless network instead of requiring the customer to bring in the TCU for reprogramming.
Additional equipment may be required to function in unison with the TCU to provide the OTASP service, and such equipment can include a mobile vehicle, a GPS, or other optional peripherals. When multiple service providers or communication systems must include each TCU's activation attributes to their system, the activation attribute information must be supplied and inserted by a vendor of each provider or system, and in a fashion that may be proprietary for each. Also if the TCU is associated with optional equipment, each device's activation attributes must be associated with the other equipments activation attributes. This causes a redundancy of data insertion as well as multiple opportunities for the accumulation of inaccurate or lost data.
Thus, there is a significant need for a method and system for optimizing the creation and collection of activation attribute information for a telematic communication unit and it's associated equipment that overcome the above disadvantages and shortcomings, as well as other disadvantages.